We Did Good
by GroundZeroFirework
Summary: Just a small fic that takes place after Episode 12. Enjoy and Merry Christmas!


**AN: Hello everyone, this is GroundZeroFirework with a new Izetta fic. Now, in light of the series' finale, I was inspired to work on this small piece for the fandom. Soon enough, I will start writing on a one shot collection for Fine x Izetta but for now...this'll have to do. For now, sit back, relax and enjoy this little Finetta fic I made set after episode 12 and depicting a snippet of the domestic apple pie life that these two gay babies deserve. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **WE DID GOOD**

* * *

The year was 1944 and the day seemed just like any other; the sun was shining, people were going about their lives, businesses were doing well and children were enjoying themselves as they played. Such a saccharine and picturesque scene can be observed in the city of Landsbruck, the capital of the Duchy of Eylstadt. In such a scenery, anyone can see that peace was rampant all around…

'It was as if the war never even happened.'

Those words were in the mind of the current Archduchess of Eylstadt as she walked the familiar path towards her destination with a single suitcase in hand. For the past three years, she's walked this way so much that she knew it like the back of her hand. Fine smiled as she took in her surroundings. To think, all of this beauty from nature could have been lost to the war three years ago. Finally, she saw that her destination was in sight and as she drew nearer, a happy bark reached her ears. Fine kneeled down as the owner of the bark approached her.

"Dorothee...how are you?" She asked as she happily patted the dog and gave it gentle scratches. Dorothee let out happy and satisfied yips as she begged for attention.

"Have you been taking good care of her, Dorothee?" Fine asked with a smile and the dog barked at her, as if she was trying to tell the young Archduchess that she was doing as was asked of her. Looking up, she momentarily saw Lotte peek out of the door with a smile on her face before ducking back in.

"Let's go, Dorothee." She said as she stood up yet again and continued her walk, this time with Dorothee walking beside her. Finally, she walked up the steps of the small and humble cabin beside the lake just in time to see Izetta pushed outside in her wheelchair by Lotte.

"Fine!" Izetta exclaimed in excitement.

"It's good to see you, Archduchess." Lotte said with a wide smile. Fine returned the gesture in kind.

"Lotte...you're growing taller every time I see you." She complimented the young girl before kneeling in front of Izetta.

"Izetta, how are you?" Fine gently asked her.

"I'm doing well, Fine." Izetta responded with a bright smile. One that never failed to put Fine's heart at ease.

"I'll call you both when lunch is made, Archduchess, Lady Izetta." Lotte cheerfully said as she took Fine's suitcase and brought it inside, Dorothee following after her. Fine immediately moved behind the former witch's wheelchair and pushed her down the steps and taking her to the nearby dock in the lake.

"How are things in Landsbruck, Fine?" Izetta asked in curiosity as they meandered by the dock, taking in the fresh air and their surroundings.

"They're fine. The city is recovering and the people are doing quite well. I should take you back with me the next time around. Kirsch Baum just reopened a few days ago. We can have a pie in the gardens like we used to." The Archduchess informed her with a gentle smile.

"That sounds nice, Fine...but you know I can't. What would everyone say if they saw me? It would only bring trouble to Eylstadt." Izetta sadly replied. Fine sighed; it was true that potential trouble could arrive in Eylstadt if Izetta was found to be alive. The Allies would be afraid that Izetta still has magic; after all what guarantee do they have that magic was indeed wiped from the world? If word got to them that she was still alive, it was possible that they would invade Eylstadt just to get to the former witch. That was the very reason they decided to send her here in the first place with only Lotte and Dorothee to keep her company. Fine sighed before flashing her a small smile and kneeling before her.

"It's just for a day, Izetta. And I will handle everything. I'll make it so you'll be well protected. So, what do you say? Come with me back to Landsbruck for a moment?" Fine asked her, the confidence in her voice making it impossible to resist her. Before she could answer, Fine lifted her in her arms, an impressive feat for someone of Fine's stature, and carried her just so they can sit at the edge of the dock. It reminded them of that one day they played when they were kids.

"Come with me. Just for the day, Izetta." Fine gently told her. Izetta knew that she wasn't taking no for an answer. Just that statement left little to no room for argument. However, the former witch did miss the pies of Kirsch Baum...and it would do her good to be away from the cabin she was cooped up in just for a day.

"Alright, Fine. I'll go with you." She said with a smile. Fine returned the gesture and pulled her closer, allowing her to lean her head on her shoulder. The Archduchess pressed her lips to her hair as she revelled in the satisfaction of getting her to return to Landsbruck with her.

"You really should see the city, Izetta. The people are grateful for you. They have a chance to rebuild their lives thanks to you." Fine remarked as they continued to look at the lake they first met at.

"You did good."

They spent the day in peace.

* * *

About three days later, once Fine's intended stay at Izetta's new home was up, she returned to Landsbruck. However, she didn't return alone considering she had Izetta, Lotte and Dorothee with her in tow. Lotte immediately went off to greet Bianca while Dorothee scampered off to play in the gardens like she used to. This left Fine and Izetta together alone. The pair immediately went off to the balcony that overlooked the city, where a table was set up with one of Kirsch Baum's famous cherry pie waiting for them. The pair took a seat and started eating.

"It's delicious. Just as always." Fine said with a joyful smile.

"It kinda brings back memories." Izetta said as she enjoyed the meal. Once they were done eating, they merely stayed out in that balcony. It was quite the risk, just staying there and viewing the city. After all, anyone could see the red hair Izetta has from a mile away. Izetta wheeled herself closer to the railing while Fine dragged the chair she was sitting on and sat beside her before she wrapped her arm around shoulders.

"Look at that, Izetta. You did all of this. You gave my people a future that I couldn't have provided them on my own. And for that, I...no...all of Eylstadt thanks you." The young Archduchess said as they both looked at the city from where they sat.

"I wouldn't have done it without you, Fine. I wouldn't have learned to love myself and my magic if it weren't for you. If it weren't for you and everyone else, I wouldn't have found anything worth protecting. Thank you, Fine."

Overwhelmed by emotion, Fine pressed her lips against the former witch's, not caring if anyone could possibly see them. For the past three years, they've hidden their relationship from everyone except their closest friends but Fine is getting tired of all the sneaking around. She hasn't told Izetta yet but she was making plans for them to be together. There was already a small box with a ring in her dresser, just waiting to be given to its rightful owner...

'I suppose that can wait.' Fine thought to herself as they separated. She pulled Izetta closer yet again and the redhead laid her head on her shoulder.

"Everyone's going about their lives in peace, Izetta. You did good." She praised her as they continued to view the newly rebuilt Landsbruck.

"No." Izetta said. "We did good."

And like before, they spent the day in peace, hoping that there'll be more tranquil days to come.

* * *

 **AN: WEW! JUST IN TIME FOR CHRISTMAS! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this. Leave a review if you did. I worked hard on this so please leave a review. Maybe at some point, I'll start on the Finetta one-shot collection.**

 **Anyhoo, Merry Christmas, everyone! Have a (as heard in the Mimori Suzuko song) Happy, Happy Christmas! May good things come to you and your families in the last days of the year and for all the days to come.**


End file.
